Lovegirl
by Simplified Reality
Summary: Cath and Wren may have finished their freshman year, but little did they know that there are lots of new adventures, friends, experiences, waiting for them. Will they be able to have a happy ending like we all wish for or not?


For Cath, Carry On was over. It has been a huge hit, even after Gemma Leslie had published her ending of the story. Cath was so proud, proud of being capable of getting thousands and thousands of people captivated by her story.

School has just ended. Levi was going back to his ranch, which meant that Cath would really miss him. He planned to visit Cath in a few weeks and she agreed, halfheartedly. She and Wren had returned home, and both of them were happy to see their dad in a good mood.

"Wren! I don't know how I'm going to survive without Levi for approximately five weeks!" Cath moaned, while making omelets for breakfast.

"Chill, you can still text him and call him right?" said Wren, texting on her phone.

"I can, but it just won't be the same." Cath replied, getting teary.

Wren came to Cath and hugged her from behind. "Shhh… It's okay, it's going to be alright, and besides, you still have me, don't you?" Wren whispered, soothing her.

Cath was so grateful to have Wren by her side again, especially after almost a whole year of mistrust. Wren could see Jandro almost every day, since he also lived in Omaha. While they would hang out, Cath would sometimes join them, and will sometimes do stuff of her own.

"Wren… I love you so much. I couldn't have a better sister than you." Cath said, smiling.

"Of course you couldn't!" Wren joked.

Their dad were watching them from the corner of his eye, glad that his daughters were trusting each other again.

While eating breakfast, Wren's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hey m...-Laura, what's going on? […] Yeah, I'm doing fine. […] We'll think about it okay? […] Well, bye then!"

"What did she want?" Cath asked, visibly annoyed.

"She wanted us to go to the movies with her kids next week. I understand if you don't want to go, but remember that we could go through this together right? You don't have to say much to her anyways, since we'll be watching a movie for most of the time." Wren replied, while munching on her food.

"I don't want to see her! I can't even believe she has the guts to make us meet her kids!" Cath shouted.

"Cath… Please, don't make me do this by myself again…"

"I know this is hard for you honey, but you should really consider it okay?" Her dad added.

"Fine! I will think about it! But if I ever do go, I'm only doing it for Wren."

That night, Cath didn't do much. She called Levi, told him about everything. He was acting kind of strange, but surely, it was just because he also misses her a lot. Cath talked to him for hours, in the living room. Wren had Jandro over, and they were in her bedroom. Cath was sure they were having sex, because she could distinguish a lot of moans, cries, and her sister screaming her boyfriend's name. She had wondered what it must feel to have sex, and suddenly felt all her love for Levi. She realized how bad she missed him…

The following day was a gloomy day for Cath. She slept in, then laid in bed all day, reading Simon snow for the 254th time. Wren would pat her head, bring her food, she was really a considerate sister. At 6:00pm, Wren left the house with Jandro for a date at a restaurant. Cath had helped her choose her outfit and makeup, even though she knew Wren didn't need any. Cath had ordered pizza, since she was too lazy to cook.

"Cath, have you decided whether you are going to the movies with your mom or not? Her dad asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'd tell you when I've decided. " Her dad nodded.

After dinner, they watched TV together. Suddenly someone rang at the door. Thinking it is Wren, Cath immediately opens the door. She could never guess who it was. Levi.

"LEVI!" Cath screamed, while jumping into his arms.

"How the hell are you here? I thought you were only going to come in a few weeks!"

"That was what I said, but I really missed you and I couldn't bring myself to not come." Levi replied, laughing.

After Levi said hi to Cath's dad, they went straight up to her bedroom.

For the first time ever, Cath was the first one to approach Levi and kiss him hardly on his mouth. They stayed like that for a long, long time.

"I… I love you." Cath said. She has not used "like", but "love" which was a whole difference. Levi looked surprised hearing her say that. He quickly replied: "I love you too, Cath." They kissed like they have never kissed before. A kiss so passionate that made them forget about all their worries and sadness. Cath explored his mouth, and kissed him everywhere on his face, just like how she did a while ago.

Levi began to kiss her on her earlobe, which made Cath moan out loud.

"Uhhhh….. Levi…" Cath whispered.

She couldn't bring herself to stop, she just couldn't.

Levi bit her neck softly, which made Cath moan even more in pleasure. "Levi!" Cath screamed. She had never experienced something like this before. It felt just so right, so good.

"I want you… I need you…" Levi hoarsely whispered. He then snapped to reality.

"Oh! Cath! I'm so sorry… If you don't want this, I can stop, I got too carried away. I'm sorry." Levi said, ashamed of himself.

"No! I don't want this to stop." Cath murmured.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you or anything."

"Levi! I'm sure, please just continue." Cath was usually never like this. She was not the person who would like to have sex that bad, but she knew that Levi was the right person. She just knew it. He was the man of her life.


End file.
